The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess is an action-adventure game with role-playing game elements developed by Nintendo. It is the eleventh installment to the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It was developed for the Nintendo GameCube and Wii in 2006. Plot The game opens with a swordsman named Rusl and Link, a herder in for his village; they are discussing about Link and his task of taking a gift to the Royal Family of Hyrule. A few days later, a girl in his village finds a bruise on Link's horse, accusing Link of mistreating her. Link sneaks in, with help of Colin, a boy from Ordon Village, who explains to Ilia that Link was trying to save one of the other boys from capitivity. Soon, a bunch of creatures, known as Bulbins, appear and take Colin, Ilia and Epona and Link is rendered unconscious. After he awakens, he finds a wall of Twlight, where a beast's arm pulls him in. Link is turned into the form of a wolf and is greeted by an imp-like creature named Midna. After freeing him from his shackles, she says she will help only if he gets out of the cell on his own. Midna brings Link to visit a person that she greets as the Twilight Princess, who reveals herself to be Princess Zelda, the princess of what was once Hyrule. Zelda explains the condition of Hyrule and how the leader of the Twilight, Zant had taken over. Midna transports Link out of the Twilight and back to where to the Ordon Spring. Link visits Ordon Village, still in his wolf form, to find out that the town children have all been kidnapped. Link takes the sword that was suppose to be the gift for the Royal Family and a shield from the owner of the watermill. Link and Midna travel to the Faron province, who explains that Link can return to his original state if he were to find the stolen light, called Tears of Light. Gameplay Twilight Princess is an action-adventure game focusing on exploration and item collection. It uses the basic control scheme introduced in Ocarina of Time, including buttons whose functions change depending on game context, and L-targeting (Z-targeting on the Wii), a system which allows the player to keep Link's view focused on an enemy or important object. Link can walk, run, and attack, and will automatically jump when running off of or reaching for a ledge. Link uses a sword and shield in combat complemented with secondary weapons and items, including a bow and arrow, boomerang, bombs, and the Clawshot (similar to the Hookshot introduced earlier in the Legend of Zelda series). L-targeting allows Link to lock on to an enemy and automatically defend himself. During L-Targeting, projectile-based weapons can be fired at a target without the need for manual aiming. The context-sensitive button mechanic allows one button to serve a variety of functions, such as talking, opening doors, and pushing, pulling, and throwing objects. The on-screen display shows what action, if any, the context-sensitive button will trigger, determined by the situation. For example, if Link is holding a rock, the context-sensitive button will cause Link to throw the rock if he is moving or targeting an object or enemy, or place the rock on the ground if he is standing still. The GameCube and Wii versions feature several minor differences in their controls. The Wii version of the game makes use of the motion sensors and built-in speaker of the Wii Remote. The speaker emits the sounds of a bowstring when shooting an arrow, Midna's laugh when she gives advice to Link, and the series' trademark "chime" when discovering secrets. The player controls Link's sword by swinging the Wii Remote. Other attacks are triggered using similar gestures with the Nunchuk. Unique to the GameCube version is the ability for the player to control the camera freely, without entering a special "lookaround" mode required by the Wii; however, in the GameCube version, only two of Link's secondary weapons can be equipped at a time. The game features nine dungeons—large, contained areas where Link battles enemies, collects items, and solves puzzles. Link navigates these dungeons and fights a boss at the end in order to obtain an item or otherwise advance the plot. The dungeons are connected by a large overworld, across which Link can travel on foot, on his horse Epona, or by teleporting to one of several specified points. When Link enters the Twilight Realm, the void which corrupts parts of Hyrule, he transforms into a wolf. He is eventually able to transform between his human and wolf forms at will. As a wolf, Link moves more quickly, attacks by biting, and digs holes to create new passages and uncover buried items.[ He also carries Midna, a small imp-like creature who gives hints, uses an energy field to attack enemies, helps Link jump long distances, and eventually allows Link to "warp" to any of several preset locations throughout the overworld. As a wolf, Link has improved senses and can follow scent trails. Using Link's wolf senses, players can see wandering spirits and hunt for ghosts named Poes. The artificial intelligence (AI) of enemies in Twilight Princess is more advanced than that of enemies in The Wind Waker. Enemies react to defeated companions and to arrows or slingshot pellets that pass by. The AI can also detect Link from a longer distance than in previous games. There is very little voice acting in the game. Link remains silent in conversation, but grunts when attacking or injured, and gasps when surprised. His emotions and responses are largely indicated visually by nods and facial expressions. Category:The Legend of Zelda series Category:Games released on the Wii Category:Games released on the Nintendo GameCube Category:Stubs Category:Games released in 2006 Category:Games that are rated T